


Monostable Sex Circuit

by Lovecraftian_Skeleton



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Fucking Machines, Gags, I may be going straight to Hell but I'll be going down with style, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and also with great taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovecraftian_Skeleton/pseuds/Lovecraftian_Skeleton
Summary: Always make sure to test your redstone machines. Even when those machines have dildos attached to them.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude/Redstone
Kudos: 59





	Monostable Sex Circuit

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory disclaimer that this is Awesamdude's character on the SMP, not the streamer himself. Redstone does not, in fact, exist in real life.

Sam took a step back, wiping sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand, most likely leaving a trail of redstone on his face but not particularly caring.

Hopefully, it would work. He didn't have enough materials to rebuild the thing without going out.

See, Sam prided himself on building interesting and useful machines. Things to wow people, that would make heads other than his own spin. He gained quite a lot of satisfaction from knowing he was the smartest in the room and proving it in every way possible, from doors to mazes. Why, exactly, he'd made the machine in front of himself was a good question. Punz had definitely been very drunk when he suggested the idea, and Sam suspected that he had been even drunker when he took that as a challenge and began to draw up schematics.

But here he was, in a hidden room accessible only via placing redstone torches in a very specific pattern aboveground. If someone didn't know where it was, they wouldn't ever be able to find it unless they happened to dig into it by accident.

And that was exactly what Sam wanted, because it would be very, very awkward for someone to accidentally discover the sex machine he'd built.

He'd show people, eventually, once it worked and was safe. Of course he would, this thing was a marvel of engineering.

But that was the thing. Sam needed proof that it worked, first. No use showing off a machine that couldn't fuck better than a person.

There really was only one option.

Sam didn't even bother taking off all his clothes - it would be too inefficient if the machine didn't work. Instead he simply unbuckled his pants and tossed them off to the side, accompanied by his boxers and boots. It felt weird, for certain, having only his ass and cock exposed while the rest of his body was weighed down by heavy welding gear, but he forced down the unbidden blush. Not that anyone would see it under his welding mask, but it still rubbed him the wrong way to blush like a virgin teenager at just the thought of being heard and found. He was experienced, okay? There were many hickies across the server that included the marks left by his fangs.

But this was... Different, somehow. This wasn't a person - there was no back to drag his claws across, no neck to sink his fangs into, and nobody to back him up when his excited hissing was overheard and panicked those who mistook it for the sounds of a true creeper. A glance over at the corner, however, sparked a faint red glow in dark eyes and a thought in his head.

He'd brought that box of toys for when others inevitably were invited here. But surely...

A few minutes later, Sam found himself holding a leathery ball gag in his hands.

He turned it over a couple times, feeling a warm tightness in his gut as he thought about it, before closing his eyes and slipping it under the welding mask, fumbling with the straps for a moment before securing it. His mouth felt strange, full but not like when he gave blowjobs. A soft bite down found his jaws unable to do so properly, fangs long enough to scrape against the rubber but at the wrong angle to dig into it. Already he could feel drool start to drip from the corner of his mouth, unable to keep it in with his jaws locked open.

Sam was already halfway hard. He'd definitely have to play with gags like this in the future, damn.

But for now... He turned towards the machine, knowing full well what every piece of it was designed to do, and swallowed as best he could.

He for sure had to prep for this one.

This was absolutely something Sam was familiar with, as he kneeled against a metal bar and pistoned his fingers into his ass. The gloves he had been wearing were set to the side, on top of his pants and boxers and next to his boots, letting him fuck into himself with small claws.

One finger, then two, then three - at one point he stopped stretching to press down hard against his prostate, moaning around the gag in his mouth before he caught himself enough to return to scissoring his ass.

By the time he could comfortably fit a fourth finger, he was ready.

Pulling his fingers out with a whimper and a line of drool hitting the ground, Sam shakily got to his feet and pulled himself over to the bench at the center of the machine. He was grateful that he'd tested its comfort with himself, earlier - no need to adjust for his height. All Sam needed to do to get ready for the test run was smear lube all over every part of the machine that was meant to touch his body, making certain it was fully coated before setting the bottle to the side and letting out a shaky exhale as he laid down against the bench.

First thing to test was the restraints, and the emergency release for them. Settling his limbs on the right platforms, he wrapped his hands around handles and pulled the trigger on his right.

Without delay, the machine moved, pistons hissing as the restraints clamped down. Metal closed around his forearms, calves and waist, locking him in place. It was padded, of course, especially around his arms due to the heavy shirt he still wore, but a test wriggle proved that he wouldn't be breaking or pulling out of them on his own.

As warm as the restraints made him and as hard as the cock hanging down from his suspended, horizontal hips was, he had to test the safety switch before the rest of the check could begin.

Pulling the trigger on the left proved that correct, a piston extending to exactly the right spot to break the circuit and stop the entire system, the restraints coming loose in an instant and eliciting an unbidden whine of disappointment.

Good. It was all working.

The right trigger was pulled again, pistons firing as the engineer was locked in place again, his shirt hanging down and rolled up to his mid-stomach as his hips were locked in place.

And now... Now, for the real test to begin.

Sam swallowed as best he could around the gag.

Pulling the right handle down caused it to click into a new position, and the fearsome machinery that filled the room began to hum. Sam knew that right then the dildo - the one he'd had attached was a regular-sized one, but larger ones were in the box - would be coming closer. He was proven right when he felt the slick silicone press against his ass, not even stopping before pressing in, slowly but without any changes in speed or power even as Sam flinched around it, held in place by the metal encircling him.

This was the most dangerous part of the entire test, right here. If the machine didn't stop when it was supposed to, there was a possibility for Sam to get seriously injured, even with the emergency release.

He tried not to think about how that only made his dick harder.

But to Sam's relief and his dick's disappointment, it clicked to a stop when he pulled down the left handle, setting the maximum depth to which the machine would go.

It was relatively deep - Sam was a large, tall man and he was very used to taking it up the ass - but safe. Less than it could be, sure, but safe. He could always try it deeper later, when he used the more interesting attachments.

It was getting harder to think in terms of a simple test, though. He could do it - could disassociate his mind from the heat in his gut. But that didn't mean it was easy to write down mental notes and try to analyze things he could do to improve the setup when he was speared by silicone mounted on a metal pole, when the dick inside him wasn't warm but was instead ice-cold. When he could feel his stomach being slightly crushed between the machine inside him and the bench he was locked onto, in a way that was just uncomfortable enough that shifting slightly made his body feel as if it were crackling with electricity, made him bite down on his gag.

When the sparks died down a bit, his mind a little clearer, Sam took a shuddering breath around the ball in his mouth and the unmoving dildo in his guts.

He couldn't stall anymore. The test had to continue.

He pretended not to notice the precum that dripped at the thought.

With the pull of a handle to the slowest setting, the machine began to move, pulling out slowly. Even with the lube he could feel it pulling at his insides, delicate skin getting dragged along just slightly as it retracted until just the tip of the dildo was left in him. Then, just as slowly, it began to push back in. Then out again.

Behind a welding mask, eyebrows furrowed and jaws tightened down on a ball now coated in saliva. It was good so far, but slow. He knew he had to be methodical about the test, but turning up the speed wouldn't hurt.

And it didn't, not really, as the machine started to move faster, the sounds it made growing louder. This time he was starting to bounce a little bit, the force of the steel rod being shoved into his ass more than enough to press him forwards into the restraints every thrust.

Sam was starting to drip more from both his mouth and his reddening dick, his mind hazing over more as he struggled to maintain composure. Being fucked by a machine was strange, unlike what he was used to. There was no stuttering, no change in tempo or depth.

No human error.

Just the thought was enough to make Sam moan fully for the first time yet, muffled by the gag stuffed in his mouth and the mask that covered it and accompanied by a slight shift in position, pushing back as much as was allowed by the restraints.

Now to level four.

As it turned out, that shift in position was perfect, especially when he dialed the machine to its penultimate speed. While it was definitely moving faster than before, it penetrated ever so slightly deeper despite moving the same distance, at a slightly different angle.

At an angle that directed the silicone rubber to slam straight into Sam's prostate on every mechanical thrust.

If Sam had been moaning before, now he was utterly screaming, unable to stop himself from whining and whimpering and yelling as he was violently overstimulated. He had just enough frame of mind to remember that there was one more level that he needed to test, wrenching down on the handle that controlled the machine with what strength he still had.

It felt like a jackhammer. It felt like he wasn't even a person, like his body was just another cog in this perfect machine, like he had nothing and nobody to hold onto, like he had no control.

It felt better than any human dick ever had.

When Sam came screaming into his gag, cock completely untouched, drool and tears running down his face and neck without resistance, come splattering onto the metal and staining his work shirt, it was unlike anything he'd ever felt in his life. All he could do was pull the lever to stop the machine and sit there, shuddering, dildo halfway inside his ass as he came back to his senses after whiting out that hard. Pulling the trigger to release the restraints left him realizing that there was no way he was moving.

Not for a good while, at least. His limbs were too shaky.

Sam didn't know how long it was until he regained the strength to pull himself off of the machine and to his feet, staggering over to the bathroom he'd installed in this hidden dungeon to clean himself up. But when he pulled on the clothes he'd removed and set to work disinfecting the fucking machine... Well.

He could say that the test was an absolute success.

**Author's Note:**

> My NSFW Twitter is @sandbugbone, if you're interested in endless simping and also monsters.


End file.
